O Pó de Hoje
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Pó, perfume, poesia muda, toques, romance e condenação. Tudo. Tudo em apenas uma tarde de hoje. Para Mara


_**O Pó de Hoje**_

**_Para Mara Parabéns! Sua maninha Jenny te aMa n.n_**

**Hoje, eu respirei você.**

Envolvia seu corpo no lençol sem pureza, caiu de minha cama com os pés delicados. Desajeitada, num cabulo visível, quase ameaçada por aqueles olhos. Olhos beijando-a daquela distância de metros, branco não cobrindo o rosado de uma pele que eu acabara de deixar em vermelho rubro.

"Parece até que é a primeira vez".

"E porque o diz?".

"Porque você, pequena, ainda olha-me como se estes olhos não houvessem beijado os meus. Como se esse corpo não tivesse devorado o teu".

E você, a você...você encolheu-se novamente. Um cacho tombou do ombro direito, um cacho ruivo, cheio de perfumes, de seus segredos de mulher. Quantas vezes os toquei, desfiei, e aqueles segredos ainda lá permaneciam, teimando como você temia em admitir que aquele vício de dois não teria fim jamais.

**Hoje, eu traguei em cada cigarro você.**

"Devia...".

Era milagre aquela voz. Você quase só emitia sons entre acolchoados, e eram sons miados, de um prazer não contido no verbo que pronunciava. "Eu devia?".

"Abandonar...".

Tantas coisas a se pensar. Família, apartamento, solidão, frustração, ela, eu, a areia. Mas permiti que minhas imagens se cessassem.

"Abandonar o cigarro".

Ri. Ri ainda mais. "Com o que eu encheria minha boca, antes que a sua encontrasse-a?".

"Sou como cigarro?".

"É como droga".

"Não a saúde nos dois".

"Não a felicidade em saúde, então".

E você sorriu. E amoleceu aquele semblante endurecido.

**Hoje, eu tornei-me um pouco de você.**

Poderia evitar. Entretanto, foi o botão de sua saia rodada começar a fechar que eu procurei no travesseiro amarelado o que ela deixou daquela vez.

Outrora, marcas de batom e gotas de solidão.

Hoje, foi só um cílio.

Eu o tomei nos dedos e admirei-o, vi na curva a sombra de você.

Você. Você. Você.. Eu sei, também, naquele fio acastanhado preso entre teus dedos, que como mágica, eu me tornei um pouco você..

**Hoje, eu escrevi poesias sobre você.**

"Eu não quero mais voltar", afirmou você, infeliz.

"Vê outro modo para nos vermos?".

"Vejo".

"E qual seria?".

"Não nos vermos".

O crucifixo foi colocado no colo de realeza. Observei suas quatro pontas, olhei teu colo, olhei você, olhei tudo como se eu estivesse caindo de um precipício. De novo, e de novo. Em todas às vezes, nas suas ameaças de não voltar, eu despencava. O dourado do meu olho partia. E na cama você se sentava, como se no carinho da tua mão sobre a minha perna houvesse uma corda para me ajudar a levantar.

Ao contrário.

A corda queria enforcar-me por eu ter você.

"Não me venha com tal ladainha novamente, Sakura. Ambos sabemos que...".

"Ambos?", afastou-se quando eu me ergui. "Ambos... ambos ou você?".

**Hoje, eu atirei no fogo as poesias sobre você.**

Em como todas aquelas tardes abafadas, sinceramente a meu ver nunca terminadas, eu quis queimar tudo. Cada memória. Cada farpa daquela roupa desfiada pelos meus dentes impacientes. Ao invés disto, eu apenas esperei suas lágrimas silenciosas, seu amargurado arrependimento, a consciência plena de que entramos em uma encruzilhada sem saída, tão pérfida, tão escuramente deliciosa.

Às vezes parecia-me eu a criança e você a adulta matura.

E desta troca de papéis eu sempre lamentava não ganhar.

"Sempre diz a mesma coisa, sempre parte, sempre volta. Porque não aceita que não a fim?".

"Porque você não o aceita. Eu quero o fim há tanto tempo".

Maneira estranha de pedir pelo fim. A mão já subia pela minha perna, encontrava-se na minha barriga, aninhando-se e perpassando cheiro por toda a extensão da pele.

**Hoje, eu bebi do perfume de você.**

Era um cheiro estranho. Era um cheiro intenso de tudo aquilo que nos esforçamos tanto para não lembrar. Encobria o lençol, o assoalho e pôr-do-sol irritante. Era o cheiro da sua vergonha mais uma vez perdida, da sua pureza completamente rasgada.

Os movimentos eram mudos e as paredes eram testemunhas de quantos beijos aquele cheiro iria durar.

Cheiro de não vontade.

Cheiro da nossa falta de liberdade.

**Hoje, eu olhava no espelho você.**

Pelo espelho eu observei com quase horror a perfeição de nossos traços, o castanho de nossos cabelos e a beleza de nossa aproximação. Era tudo o que eu menos queria. Queria nosso ódio, nossa revolta, nossa tristeza.

Ou somente meu ódio, minha revolta, minha tristeza.

Que reflexo mentiroso.

Ele mostrava você amando-me.

**Hoje, eu beijei a boca de você.**

Puxei pela face e uni nossas bocas, como de costume ambos não tínhamos controle sobre os lábios, movimentavam-se por dança própria. Os corpos, sim, estes os corpos eu comandavam, colei teu ventre ao meu e ouvi aquele gemido da discórdia eminente. Antes que ousasse se afastar eu puxei uma mecha do cacho e obriguei você a beijar a boca minha, com mais saliência do que eu beijava a boca de você.

Busquei perdão na tua língua voluntariosa.

E o encontrei na forma de um suspiro de prazer.

"Não há fim na vida de um dependente", murmurei com brusca raiva, mordendo teu pescoço macio e arrancando dele sabor, sabor que eu sabia que ela voltaria para buscar.

"Não dependo de você, Syaoran".

"Mas eu sim, dependo de ti", e meu olhar subiu pelo seu. "E você sabe que se eu não quiser, você não mais tem lugar aqui".

Você estremeceu, diverti-me nessa doce vantagem.

O sino da sacristia badalou e nos despertou e nos afastou.

**Hoje, amanhã, por impossível que lhe pareça, não fui teu milagre.**

"Está na hora de me recolher", com o cuidado que não tinha saiu de nosso leito, terminou de se vestir, roçou o dedos na minha batina escuro. Erro seu.

Agora por uma noite inteira de castigos aquele cheiro não sumiria.

"Espero-a na próxima sexta".

"Não sei se...".

"Se não aparecer, um pé neste convento você não colocará jamais".

Sabíamos que não seria isto que fá-la-ia voltar, atirar no chão um crucifixo sem sentido nem fé.

Sabíamos bem que...

**Você não foi minha santa.**

Nem a minha mortificação, nem minhas costas feridas, ou o cilício com tantas histórias contidas.

O que fazia você voltar era aquele amor que ninguém jamais entenderá, que ultrapassou teu amor por Deus, o meu por pregar, o nosso por aquelas paredes puríssimas.

O que fazia você voltar era a incerteza do hoje.

O que fazia eu te amar era a certeza do amanhã. Que nem Deus, nem o suposto inferno, nem os piores castigos, iriam mudar o respiro, o cigarro, o tornar, a poesia, o perfume, o espelho, a boca, o milagre, os santos. O pó que tua partida deixou.

O pó que fez com que antes de ir, olhasse para mim, sorrisse.

O único sorriso de uma tarde.

A única recompensa de uma tarde sem sentido.

E de um pecado deveras cometido.

**Fomos apenas... pó.**

**

* * *

PARABÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNS - **

Minha irmã, escritora que inspira, pessoa presente, enfim... minha melhor amiga n.n  
Eu estou lhe entregando com grande prazer esse presente que eu fiz de todo o meu coração, que milagrosamente não teve um final tão infeliz assim XD  
Espero de coração que goste  
Pois eu amei fazê-lo para você, uma pessoa que merece isso e muito mais ------

Sim, sim, sim ¬¬  
Eu sumi XD  
E ainda não tenho previsão de vOlta xD  
Mas esqueçam essa minha desnecessária presença xD  
E concentre-se na Mara, ou M-Sheldon, se preferirem >.  
Ela é que merece Tu.dO

.  
Sakura : Noviça  
Syaoran : Padre  
Ambiente : Convento  
.

Entendido? xD

Kissuu


End file.
